


Excuses

by Elvhenan



Series: Abellan Drabbles [4]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Prompt Fic, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3937105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvhenan/pseuds/Elvhenan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fic.</p><p>#15. "So, I found this waterfall..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Excuses

"So, I found this waterfall..." Mahanon says casually as he walks beside Abelas down a forest path, their hands entwined.

"Let me guess, this is another of your strange excuses to get me out of my armor in odd places," Abelas quips with a knowing smirk.

"Hey now, this one's naked _and_ wet, and you even get to warm me up after!" Mahanon retorts, grinning playfully. "And I hardly need an _excuse_ , though if you'd rather do it back at Skyhold where anyone could see--"

"No," Abelas says flatly, though he smiles a moment later.

"At least you sleep naked."


End file.
